


Averno Poem challenge

by Immafanof_everything



Category: Averno Township, Over and out: a new Musical, Willow: A New Musical - Greenwood/Smith
Genre: A new school, AVERNO NEEDS MORE FANFICS!!!, F/F, Gen, Gosh I love Averno, I'm adding pics to each poem (maybe a vid) cos my friends are doing make up for this, M/M, Multi, Multimedia, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poems, Rori is baby, Will and quinn shouldn't have tricked them, ahhh, chapters 4-6 have Unverno stuff so be careful, gosh I need to bursh up on my averno knowlange, i love this world so much, that was rude, tw's in the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: As it says in the title I'm writing Epic Poems (but not as epic as the Aracna epic poems) about Averno characters.
Relationships: Adelaide / Beatrice, Cassia/Grace, Iris & Aster, Rori & Bo, Scarlett & Soren, Solar/Nova, Will Shepard & Quinn Baliey
Kudos: 1





	1. Grace

**Author's Note:**

> TW: death

#  Grace

Here I sit under the Willow tree 

Remembering the time my life was filled with glee 

Thinking about my Long lost love 

I remember my Cassia 

Down beneath the willow tree 

I felt I could finally be me 

She was my home 

I taught her how to let go 

“Hey, Cas I told ya I wouldn’t forget you I never could.” 


	2. Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Murder, death, child death, cat death, fire, Kinfe mentioned, the Turners what do you expect.

#  Iris 

I look at the man who just broke down the door

I have nowhere to run towards 

Clementine tries to fight the man but get’s knocked to the side 

He curls up around me as if to hide

Me from this man face filled with fury 

Gosh I wish mother would hurry

The man raises his knife 

Income down quick and precise 

I look up and Let out a scream that can be heard from the lake 

I grab onto Clementine 

All light leaves my eyes 

But I know mother burned the man and made him ache 


	3. Nova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Food and rough childhoods

#  Nova 

Sitting crisscross in the booth 

Across from me Solar eating a pie 

Apparently, they’re feeding their ‘Sweet tooth”

I smile at their smile their so cute I might die

Here we are happily living unlike in our youths 

“Solar, I love you.” I sigh 

They smile at me and say, “I love you too and that’s the truth” 


	4. Hugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based on my theory that Rori (from underAverno ) will find Unverno maybe find hugo, this is what Hugo tells Rori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Caps!

#  Hugo

I Told you not to come 

This land is not safe for them 

This place makes you go Numb 

Makes you think you're better than everyone

It makes you Succumb 

It chews up and spits you out like chewing gum 

Before you know it you’ll be scared of what you’ve become

So please Rori LEAVE!! You DON’T WANT THIS OUTCOME!!!

This is Unverno a place you don’t want to go to become someone 

You don’t want to become 


	5. Rori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of my poem for yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: family, going numb, Unvero stuff.  
> spoliers for episode 2 of UnderAverno

#  Rori

Hugo told me not to come 

But he doesn’t understand 

Unlike him, I won’t Succumb 

Henley, this is all going to plan

Her approval was the outcome

Hugo, you know you lent a hand 

Unlike you Hugo I won’t go numb 

Will and Quinn thought I was just a fan

But like with Henley I want to be just like them

Unverno can give that to me, just as planned 

Unverno Is the place I went to become someone 

I wanted to become 


	6. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thrilling conclusion to the "unverno" saga

#  Will

I never thought ditching that kid would result in this 

They seemed to be in such bliss 

I reminisce on the time we meet 

Back then they weren’t much of a threat 

Now their stuck in another land 

They said it was all planned 

They said They’d make their sister proud 

That was their vow 

They found Hugo and Kennedy 

Unverno was the place they’d be 

Gosh I never thought ditching the kid would result in this 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Mentions of family, feelings of guilt   
>  I'm so sorry I did this to Will


	7. Clover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover's poem (sorry I haven't been posting)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place a few weeks after the end of dazed  
> tw-shifting is hinted at cursing (it's one word),unverno stuff in general. (the mind control mentioned)

#  Clover

Kennedy and I are out

They should be free

“I should probably tell you what that was about”  
“Oh, you better f*cking tell me!” I scream

“Well, you see I sometimes blackout.”

I scoff everyone knows that Kennedy daydreams

“I dream of another world that I think I bailed out...”

“Wait you bailed out of another world why?”

“I don’t know I don’t think I even said goodbye.” 

“Well remember I’m here if you need to talk it out.”

“I know thanks for finding me”

I smile Kennedy is back their free 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love yall let's see who I do next!


	8. Aster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is Asters chapter it's really more about Aster than her perspective cos I can not even be close to Arcana's poem skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw-death (the turners)

#  Aster

The forest is a mystery 

It’s Averno’s lost history 

The history of a little girl

A history the turners Swirled 

A life the Truners took

It’s written in the history books 

But they never say 

That girl's name

Aster 


	9. Adelaide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg catches a frog Adie is team mom I'm not crying you're crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Tw's other than mentions of parents

#  Adelaide

Little Meg smiles as she chases the frog 

Running and Jumping across the log 

“Adelaide look I caught the frog!” 

The frog is wiggling in her hand 

“That’s good meg now go put him back in the sand”

“But that’s not what I planned”

Tears well up in the corner of her eyes 

“I know sweetheart but you have to realize 

That by taking the frog away you're hurting them. Please don’t cry.”

“I never thought about that sorry mom.”

She sniffles.  _ Adie be strong. _

“It’s ok sweetie you didn’t do anything wrong.”

I guide her over to the lake 

“Let’s put them back ok?”

“Ok, Adelaide!” 


	10. the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again I can not try to even be close to the arcana's skill so this is from the POV of a forest child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw-Parents, alcohol, child abndonment, childen stealing,

#  The forest 

The forest was my safety the forest was my home

I left it many years ago looking for the unknown

I remember my sisters and brothers 

Cristy,jacob,michel 

The forest was very sweet

But I knew one day I had to leave

The forest was my mother 

I had many siblings one after the other

And forest saved me from a violent life

One where I would commit crimes left and right

Where my father drank achlolo to forget my mother left 

And life was harder 

The forest made it simpler 

The forest saved me 


	11. Dahlia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if one of Quinn's friends meet Nova before entering the forest and told Nova to look out for Quinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no tw's

#  Dahlia

Entering the forest there’s a girl

She looks like she's going to the outside world 

I tell cam to go ahead I have something I need to do

As I come close I see her blue shoes

I introduce myself “Hi, I’m Dahlia.”

“I’m Nova.”

I tell her about Quinn

“Please protect him. This will be hard on him.” 

She nods and smiles “Will do.”

I feel better now,

Now Quinn won’t be alone


	12. Cassia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassia you're home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw-implied death

#  Cassia

When I met you I felt so selfish 

It was here under the willow tree

Back then I was helpless 

Now I am free 

You taught me how to let go

You made me not afraid to die 

Grace you are my home 

“Grace I loved you all my life.” 


	13. Blaire (gladiator)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw-stepfamily, sacrifices, cults

#  Blaire 

The pythons we understand

That the forest has power in this land

I said my stepbrother’s name

The next day after school he never came

The forest took him away

My stepmother cried all-day

What did I do?


	14. Quinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay, I wrote something happy!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No triggers (i think) Let me know if there are some!

#  Quinn

Will pulls off my beanie 

“Hey was was that for you meanie!”

Will just shrugs as if they don’t know why

I roll my eyes and my friend my ally 

The sunsets over Averno 

Our little town our home 

The summers here 

It’s been quite a year 

Solving mysteries 

And uncovering lost histories 


End file.
